Candy Canes and Mistletoe
by Alezabee
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Cameron has been finding herself drawn to House's new female fellow. Will the season bring them together? Femslash, Cameron/13.
1. Silver Bells

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. All I own is a MacBook and a couple thousand dollars in student loans. Therefore, suing would be pointless

Warnings: Femslash, a few bad words, and possibly some future sexual situations (though nothing too graphic)

A/N: First fanfic in a while, but I adore this pairing and the Christmas season, so I wanted to give them a cute Christmas story. Note that originally, I was going to ignore most of Thirteen's season five dramas (mostly to avoid too much angst), but I decided that was way unrealistic, so I'm trying to incorporate it. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Allison Cameron smiled, looking over the garlands and colorful lights adorning the walls of the ER. Cuddy had agreed to let her oversee the holiday decorations of her own department, and the blonde doctor was extremely pleased with the results.

"Nice snowmen" a voice behind her said. Cameron spun around to see Thirteen leaning against the wall, arms crossed over a gray long-sleeved t-shirt, blue eyes smiling.

"Thanks," Cameron said, smiling back at the younger doctor.

"No giant candy-canes though?" the hint of teasing in the statement wasn't lost on Cameron

"Foreman told you guys about that, huh?"

"Well, he had to, after Kutner decided to come in wearing an elf hat and tried to feed us all gingerbread cookies. Got him to put the damn things back in his locker before House came in."

"Bad cookies?"

"Terrible. Taub and I are convinced he can't tell the difference between sugar and salt. Certainly explains last Valentines' Day."

Cameron chuckled at that, shaking her head.

"So, is that what brings you down here? Avoidance of food poisoning?"

"Nope. No new cases. Cuddy sent me down here to help you."

House not having a case might be a nuisance to Cuddy, but it was a blessing to Cameron. At first, she had been wary of the pretty young doctor, between all the rumors she heard through the hospital's overactive grapevine, and the assumption everyone had that House had only hired her to replace his last pretty young female doctor. But lately, with Thirteen working in the ER, the two women had started talking, and Cameron had found herself strangely drawn to the dark-haired doctor. The recent rumors of drug use and sleeping with random women had only piqued her interest more. In fact, she was surprised at the younger woman's current good mood.

"Alright then. Grab a chart and get to it." Thirteen smiled again at Cameron's words, and took off towards the waiting area, black boots clicking on the tiles as she walked. Cameron stood there for another few seconds, until the sound of a heart monitor beeping in distress brought her back to the real world.

"Shit," she grumbled under her breath, running off in the direction of the sound.

"I need some paddles over here!"


	2. Let it Snow

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters of House, nor do I own _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Flipping through the channels on her TV, Cameron couldn't help but feel sad at the lack of anything good to watch. She'd never really gotten into any of the new shows, what with Chase constantly keeping some sports game on in the background.

Chase. Now there was something even more depressing than MTV reality shows.

_It was my idea to break up. Mine! I should be the one moving on and parading my dates around at hospital functions, not him!_

Through one rather awkward conversation that was mostly through Foreman, she had found out that Chase had already found a date to the Christmas party Cuddy was throwing the following week. Cameron, on the other hand, hadn't had time to re-fill the drawer she had emptied out for him, let alone charm some unsuspecting underwear-model look-alike to bring her punch and drive her ex mad with jealousy.

Pressing the button one more time, she came across the opening chords to the intro of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._ Cameron grinned. Now there was a classic. She put the remote down and cuddled into her fleece blanket, reaching for a sip of her steaming mug of tea.

Giggling at the antics of the green puppet-like creature (who, in Cameron's opinion, could be Gregory House's lost-lost twin) took her mind off Chase and onto holiday happiness.

But watching Max the dog scamper around with his big, sad eyes made another vision pop into her mind, so unexpected she almost gasped. Big, soulful blue eyes that just begged to be loved and understood.

_Why is it that everything reminds me of her?_

_

* * *

_

Later, having untangled herself from the cocoon of blankets on her couch, Cameron decided to go for a walk. It wasn't too late at night, she argued with herself, and not even that cold. Not cold enough to snow, that was for sure.

The wind, which had picked up since that afternoon, stung her cheeks bright red. Her nose was numb, and moved oddly when she twitched it, as if it were no longer a familiar part of her body, but a carelessly added appendage.

She found herself walking by a bar, one of the many found in the college town, although Cameron couldn't recall ever having been inside. The next thing she saw made her freeze more than the cold air around her.

Thirteen, her hair whipping around her shoulders in the wind, eyes smoky with liner and shadow and God-knows-what-else, walked out the front door. Next to her-- practically attached to her—was a young blonde woman, eyes also hazy, giving her a feral look that made her thoughts blatant to anyone around. Neither woman seemed to care as they climbed into a blue car Cameron recognized as Thirteen's and drove off.

Still in shock, the blonde doctor was rooted in place. So many thoughts sped through her mind that it took a full five minutes for her brain to connect that she should worry about the obviously intoxicated woman driving a car.

It took a group of drunken college students stumbling out the door to snap Cameron out of her trance. Turning around, she started back towards her apartment at a brisk pace, hoping that Thirteen would be all right the next day.


	3. Last Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or anything else recognizable in this story, like the song "Jingle Bells" and turkey sandwiches.

A/N: Another chapter, and a long one too. Thank my French research paper, which I was supposed to be editing instead of writing this. Oh well… Anyway, please read and review, and thank you to everyone who reviewed already.

* * *

The next day, it turned out, came all too soon for Cameron. It had taken her ages to fall asleep the night before, what with the restlessness that had settled over her after she had returned from her walk. She woke up the next morning at six to the sound of her blaring alarm clock, arms encircling her comforter as if it were a lover.

She could almost hear House's mocking as she carefully chose black dress pants and a nice blouse from her closet. Yes, she was just going to have to change into scrubs when she arrived at work, but there was no harm in looking nice when she walked in and out.

_Especially if a certain brunette diagnostician is around…_

That though made Cameron paused, as she wondered if the other doctor had made it home safely. She blushed as her overactive imagination started laying out its opinions of exactly what the two women had been up to the night before. That is, until said imagination inserted Cameron herself in the place of the nameless blonde.

_Oh God. I really do like her, don't I?_

Like many a college girl, the blonde doctor had experimented with women before she met her husband, and a few more times in Med school, after his death. But she thought she had left that all behind when she moved to Princeton and met House, and then Chase.

_But it's not even that she's a woman. Look at the way she's treating herself. What she's doing at night. _

Shaking her head, Cameron resumed her preparations for the day, resolving to work it all out after her shift.

* * *

The ER, while busy as usual, was not so busy as to deny Cameron her lunch hour. Smiling at what was becoming a rare treat, she carried her cafeteria tray over to seat by the window, planning to enjoy the sunlight while she was a position to see it. Biting into her turkey sandwich, she absorbed herself in watching the way the sunlight hit the bare branches of the trees outside.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cameron tried to swallow the bite of food in her mouth too fast, which resulted in her coughing. After a sip of water, she finally turned to the inquiring woman, face red.

"No, go ahead."

Thirteen gave a little smile as she slid into the empty chair.

"So what's up with you?" the brunette asked, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Cameron hoped her friend didn't notice the slight strain in her voice.

"Are you sure? You sound stressed."

_Crap._ "What, and that's unusual? I work in the ER." Cameron hoped the attempt at humor would diffuse the other doctor's questions "What about you? How has your day been?"

"Well, House and Cuddy are having another power play."

"Really?" Cameron chuckled, most of her awkwardness evaporating. Thirteen's eyes lit up.

"Well, it all started this morning, when House came in with a stack of Christmas-elf porn magazines…"

* * *

The rest of Cameron's day was fairly mundane. The highlight, besides lunch with Thirteen, was harboring a fugitive House, who hid from Cuddy behind one of the exam curtains after what was apparently a rather convincing use of Photo Shop. The look on their faces when the Dean finally tracked him down was worth an extra week's worth of clinic duty. Which was apparently what House would be doing, times four.

Grinning at the memory, Cameron left the locker room to walk back to her car. Dressed once again in the nice outfit she had worn to work, she hummed the refrain to "Jingle Bells" as she made her way through the halls, her mind floating to a picture of brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey! Heading out?"

Cameron couldn't believe her luck. This was the second time that day that the other doctor had flagged her down.

"Yep, and on time for once!" she smiled.

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

The women continued chatting on the way to the parking lot. Cameron was happy, having mostly forgotten her concerns from last night in the presence of the woman in question. That is, until Thirteen moved one of her hands fiddling with her bag, and Cameron's eyes found a fading club stamp on her hand.

_Clubbing? But I saw her at a bar. Exactly how many places did she go last night?_

"Thirteen?"

"Yes?" Cameron's breath caught in her throat as blue eyes glanced up at hers through dark lashes.

"Remember when you asked me before if there was something wrong? Well…"


	4. Holly Jolly Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but if Santa wants to give it to me for Christmas, I wouldn't complain. Actually, he doesn't need to do that, just getting rid of Foreteen would be enough for me. I also don't own _Holly Jolly Christmas_.

A/N: This chapter pretty much just wrote itself, so I hope it came out ok. I was really unsure about how to write this confrontation scene, so I hope it's believable. This story's gotten a lot more angsty than it was supposed to be. Thanks to all that have given feedback. It really helps my writing, and inspires me to start the others chapters. So please R&R

* * *

"_We need to talk…"_

Thirteen stared blankly at Cameron.

"What exactly is it that we need to talk about?" the brunette asked, already feeling slightly defensive. She held the other woman's eyes, challenging her.

Cameron broke the stare, turning her head up to the cloudy December sky in though. She sighed.

"About what you do at night." The phrase was barely above a whisper, but once it was said, it shattered any remaining hopes that the friendship developing between the two doctors would ever be the same.

A million thoughts flickered through Thirteen's eyes until she picked one to start with.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Remy."

The use of her name, the first time Cameron had ever spoken it, lit the fire inside Thirteen.

"What I do is none of your business, _Cameron._" She sneered.

"Well it should be! You can't go on like this!"

"Like what exactly?"

"Going out to bars, getting drunk, doing drugs, taking random women home with you-"

"Stop. Stop right there. How exactly do you know so much about my life outside of work? I don't talk to anyone in the hospital about it!"

"People talk."

"They don't talk that much…wait, have you been following me?" More fire. For the first time in Thirteen's presence, Cameron started to get scared. She didn't say anything, only looked guiltily at her black heels

"I can't believe this!" The young doctor's eyes were wide, and she was practically shouting.

"It was an accident…" Cameron mumbled

"An accident? An accident is bumping into someone on the elevator. An accident is calling the wrong number. An accident is not fucking following a colleague you barely know out at night just to satisfy your own curiosity!"

"First of all," Cameron started, finally finding her bearings, "I saw you when I was out for a walk. Second of all, you're not just a colleague!"

"Oh, then what am I?" The statement was bathed in sarcasm.

"Well I thought you were my friend. But I guess I was wrong!" Cameron was practically shouting now too. She felt that familiar tingling at her eyes that suggested tears were going to follow soon.

"I don't have any friends." The finality of the phrase, along with lifeless icy eyes, brought the women back to reality.

They stood there, in the parking lot of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, letting the wind and cold battle its way into every cell of their bodies. It was the only sound, broken only by the faint strains of _A Holly Jolly Christmas_ playing in the lobby of the hospital. They stood there for what felt like hours. Then, Cameron spun on her heels and walked away, wiping a stream of tears from her eyes.


	5. All I Want for Christmas is You

Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything else you recognize in this story.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had a crazy week of finishing my first semester of college, getting home, and then getting on a plane to Brazil to visit family. And as many of you probably know, it's very hard to type up femslash when you have family breathing down your neck. So here's the last chapter. There's an epilogue, which should be up before the end of the year. Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had never looked so gorgeous. Cuddy had really outdone herself this year. The entire lobby was decorated in bright colors, with snowflake decorations and strands of Christmas lights all over the walls and windows. The sight of the room brought a smile to Cameron's face, one of the precious few of the last week.

Ever since that night in the parking lot, Cameron had antagonized over the argument with Thirteen. She thought about the other woman constantly: what she was doing, how she feeling, if she regretted her harsh words, or if she was glad to have Cameron's motherly hovering out of her life.

Forcing that smile to stay on her face, Cameron headed over to where Foreman was standing, right next to the large tree.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Cameron." Foreman smiled. After they had both stopped working for House, the animosity between them had disappeared. Cameron wouldn't necessarily call them friends, but she hoped they weren't "just coworkers" anymore.

"So, I heard you're starting drug trials now?"

"That's right"

"You must be happy House signed off on that."

"Yeah." The look on Foreman's face said that they was more to that particular story, but he didn't offer an explanation, and Cameron didn't push.

"So, what's first on the list?"

"Well, I've been put on a team testing a new Huntington's drug."

"Huntington's? Really?" The look on Cameron's face said far too much, as did the quick glance of her eyes around the room.

"Yeah. We're starting next week." He leaned closer to her. "She knows. I was going to offer her a place, but she came up to me and asked to be in the trial before I had a chance to."

"She did?" Cameron's brain caught up with her. "I mean, who did?"

Foreman chuckled. "You know who. I shouldn't be telling you this, but it'll be all over the hospital before long anyway."

Cameron let out a breath. "Did she say why?"

"No, but I did catch her standing outside the door to the ER looking indecisive twice already since then." Foreman said, giving the blonde doctor a pointed look.

"Have a good holiday, Cameron." He said, walking off in the direction of the cookie table.

* * *

At around ten o'clock, the rest of House's team filed into the party, looking exhausted from another difficult case, but happy nonetheless. Kutner made a beeline for the dessert table, while Taub wandered over to where Chase was talking to a few other surgeons, probably telling odd-operation stories, judging by the bursts of laughter heard every so often from the group. And then Thirteen came into view.

Cameron felt her breath catch, and immediately chided herself mentally for such a silly reaction. She watched as the other doctor scanned the room, blue eyes almost frantic. She seemed to be holding her breath too.

And then she saw Cameron, and the room disappeared.

Later, Cameron would reflect on how childishly romantic that phrase sounded. It was such a cliché. But in that moment, all she saw was Thirteen standing there in black pants and suspenders, staring at her as if the universe had just ended and restarted at the same time.

The brunette walked over, and gave the other woman a nervous look.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

Thirteen glanced around.

"Can we talk outside?"

Cameron just nodded, and the two women made their way past all their happy colleagues, as _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ trickled out of the speakers. The hospital doors closed behind them, and they were left out in the cold, staring at each other.

Thirteen spoke first.

"I'm an ass."

Cameron moved as if to talk, and Thirteen silenced her.

"No, don't say it, I'm an ass. I was so stupid. I was going to let what's left of my life get away from me. I was going to give up my career, my friends…" the younger woman trailed off. Cameron reached out a hand to touch her arm.

"…my chance at love."

The rest of the sentence sent a shiver through Cameron that had nothing to do with the cold air.

"I'm sorry," Thirteen's eyes were wide. "I should go."

"Please," Green eyes trapped hers. "Stay."

Thirteen gave the biggest smile Cameron had ever seen in her life.

"Does that mean I have that chance?"

"Only if you really still want it."

"But you and Chase?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to talk about me and Chase?"

"No," Thirteen grinned. "I would rather trap you under some mistletoe and have my way with you."

"Well, unfortunately, Cuddy banned mistletoe after House's great Christmas fiasco of 2006. There's none around."

Thirteen thought for a second. "Maybe there is," she said, face lighting up. "Close your eyes."

Cameron complied with the request, and listening to the sounds of Thirteen rustling around.

"Open." Came the command. Cameron opened them.

Thirteen was now barely two inches away from her, grinning with excitement as she held one hand above her head. Cameron looked up to see a small branch of torn off one of the pine bushes surrounding the hospital. Cameron grinned back.

"That's not mistletoe."

Thirteen smirked. "Do you really want to talk to me about mistletoe?" Brushing a hand over Cameron's flushed cheek, she leaned in and kissed the shorter woman. Cameron snaked an arm around her back, pulling the other doctor closer.

Thirteen broke the kiss first. "Merry Christmas, Cameron," she said, resting her forehead against Cameron's.

"Merry Christmas, Remy," Cameron answered, leaning in to kiss Thirteen again.


	6. Epilogue: Auld Lang Syne

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: My first multi-chaptered story has come to an end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave feedback. You guys are awesome! I wish you all a happy New Year, and a wonderful 2009.

* * *

"Quick, it's starting!" Cameron yelled from the couch, wrapped in the same fuzzy blanket she had used to comfort herself during her pre-Christmas sadness.

"I can't get the champagne open!" Thirteen's frustrated voice carried in from the kitchen, as did the sounds of her struggle with the cork.

"Forget the champagne, just hurry! They're down to ninety seconds!"

A pop echoed through the apartment and Thirteen rushed into the living room with a triumphant expression and two flutes of the bubbly liquid. She plopped onto the couch, and smiled as Cameron pushed aside the blanket and cuddled up to her instead.

On the TV, the crystal ball over Times Square glittered, reflecting every color of the rainbow. The crowd was giddy and wild, even as they shivered in the late-December cold. Thirteen and Cameron, warm and just as giddy, began counting with them.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

Thirteen looked away from the falling crystal and towards her new girlfriend. Cameron felt her eyes and looked back.

"…four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," they whispered to each other, leaning in for a kiss that lasted through the shouts and screams on the TV and on the streets below.

And as the world celebrated the new year, Thirteen and Cameron celebrated their new beginning.


End file.
